Drunken Desires
by GoblinQueenBrushy
Summary: One shot. Damon gets drunk and angry thinking about how Elena wants him to be and how he can't stop thinking about her.


Drunken Desires

Authors note: Hey guys, this is a one shot. I'm not sure if this counts as non con, or coercion, so read at your own risk I guess. This is my first attempt at smut so let me know what you think!

He slammed the glass on the bar, he was at least six bottles of bourbon in and she was still on his mind. That bitch, all she ever does is push me away and then try to make me do what she wants, make me be GOOD. Damon scoffed downing another drink. He was not going to follow her around like her little puppy dog like his younger brother, never had been never would be a do gooder. Why couldn't Elena seem to get that through her thick skull. Yet he sat here at a bar pining over her instead of drinking some beautiful girl.

With that thought imprinted on his brain Damon glanced around the bar spotting a pretty little brunette drunkenly eyeing him, he gave her his come get me smirk gesturing for her to join him at the bar and of course she hurriedly made her way to him. "Hello beautiful" Damon drawled sipping at the bourbon in his glass ordering another drink for himself "I'll have another and then whatever she's having"

"So what's a pretty little thing like you doing all lonesome in a place like this? Don't you know there are monsters who eat girls like you up" He asked flashing his perfect teeth at the young girl. The girl giggled, an annoying little squeak of a noise. "Well mister maybe you'll have to protect me from those monsters, my name is Aleah" She responded taking a sip of her drink, like he gave a damn about her name. Boy did she have another thing coming, what was it with these girls and thinking he was some kind of protecter Damon raged inside, his smile not faltering as he absentmindedly toyed with Aleah's hair moving closer to her.

"It's Damon, not mister.." He looked into her eyes and spoke quietly to her "You're going to come with me, you aren't going to be scared and you will not fight me" Damon tossed some cash on the counter and headed toward the door, Aleah in tow. Once he got her in the parking lot he grabbed her roughly getting ready to drink his distraction, his fangs coming out and the veins around his eyes appearing, when his phone rang. "Are you shitting me!" He stopped "Don't move sweetheart" He said in a sickly sweet voice as he pulled his phone out looking at who was interrupting him, think of the devil! Damon thought to himself, little miss perfect was calling him.

Damon picked up the phone "Elena! To what do I owe the pleasure, I mean something must have come up if you are done ignoring my calls and texts" He bit out angrily. "Matty called me and said you were pretty drunk at the grill" Elena said worriedly "I was just calling to make sure you don't do anything stupid Damon" The way she said his name drew him in again, all that concern and sweetness.. "Aww the goody two shoes making sure I don't fall off the vamp wagon and tear into the innocent citizens of Mystic Falls!" He dramatically threw one of his arms out as he spoke "Well honey, I have a pretty little thing here right now and she is more than happy to let me tear into her, isn't that right" He paused a moment trying to remember the girls name "Aleah." He put the phone to Aleah's ear "Now tell Elena how happy you are to let me have a drink" He compelled the girl who responded in the normal robotic way one would under compulsion "I would love to give Damon a drink"

"Damon don't!" He could hear Elena scream through the phone as he took it away from the girl's ear and brought it back to his. "But Elena this is who I am, or did you forget, I am the evil brother, the one who rips into people's throats without a second thought leaving piles of dead bodies in my wake." "Damon please, I'm headed there now, please don't please!" Elena's voice cracked as she begged him, he could hear her going out the door in the background and smirked to himself. "I don't know Elena, Aleah looks real tasty" He licked his lips, not that Elena could see, and leaned close nipping at the girl's throat. "We'll have to see if she makes it to the time you get here" He laughed hanging up instead of listening to her frantic pleas.

"Now where were we…" Damon asked more to himself then the girl before him "Oh right! I was gonna take you up on that drink" He winked at the girl biting down on the juncture of her neck drinking deeply, he registered the sound of a call pulling up and stopping, that had to be a record time for her, she must have been speeding he thought to himself as he dropped the girl, who fell from the dizziness of blood loss. Elena was out of her car in a moment instantly rushing to Aleah's side tears pricking up in the corners of her eyes. "Damon how could you!" She sobbed checking the fallen girl for a pulse. "Aw Elena I'm just having a bit of fun! She'll live, don't worry so much!" She glared at him "Heal her." She said lifting the girl from the ground slightly.

"And why would I do that?" He smirked. "Damon please, she'll die" Elena was struggling to hold her tears back, how could she let another innocent person die, she was already responsible for so many deaths in this cursed town "please, Damon!" She begged again with her voice shaking. Damon picked the girl up from the ground "What do I get if I heal her, I mean as you know Elena everything comes at a cost" Elena fumbled on the words he spoke to her, she never thought Damon could be so cold, like the monster everyone believed him to be, she was so sure there was good in him, this wasn't him Elena thought to herself.

"I.. I'll give you anything" She said "Please just save her.." Damon's smirk grew as he heard her words "Always the martyr, aren't you Elena dear." He paused seeming to consider her offer before biting on his wrist forcing it to Aleah's mouth who drank the blood down healing quickly. Damon compelled the girl to go back into the grill and forget everything about him and what just happened before releasing his grip on her arm sending her on her way. "Alright Elena, now let's see what do I want from you.." He looked at Elena with cold calculating eyes smiling in a way that sent chills down her spine.

"Why don't we go for a little drive" He pulled her up off the ground where she still sat and walked over to her car getting in the drivers seat and waiting for her to get in the passenger seat. She'd been in such a rush to save the girl she hadn't bothered to turn off the car or lock it. As soon as she was in the car Damon drove off toward the boarding house knowing it would be empty as his _beloved_ brother was out of the state on an errand, something to do about Katherine, after Stephan had said that Damon quit listening.

Elena sat in silence for the entire ride, her heart racing in her chest. Damon couldn't help but smile to himself, a night all to himself with his girl this was going to be fun. Soon they had pulled up to the boarding house and Damon got out of the car taking the car keys with him, Elena followed nervously, not really sure what to expect from the drunken vampire.

As soon as they were in the house Damon rounded on her backing her against a wall trapping her in a aggressive and domineering kiss. Elena was surprised and pulled her arm back to slap him like she had the first time he tried to kiss her, but Damon was ready for that and grabbed her wrist before she managed, breaking the kiss for a moment "Ah, ah, not this time Elena" He kissed her again this time trailing the kisses down her jaw to her neck gently biting and sucking along the sensitive flesh. Elena gasped "D..Damon" Her hands found the back of his head to pull him away "Damon stop" She breathed but she was unable to pull him away, her strength was nothing compared to his vampire strength. He shushed her as he continued his assault on her neck leaving dark marks, his hands started to explore her body, cupping her ass. He stopped to look in her eyes as his hands continued to roam

"Are you still on vervain?" He asked breathily in her ear. She shook her head, she hadn't been on vervain in weeks after all she had her necklace to keep her safe from compulsion. Damon's smile grew, maybe things were going his way after all tonight, he reached up and quickly tore the necklace from her throat. He looked his in the eyes "Elena, you are going to stop fighting me and respond to my touches without feeling guilty, you are going to accept me for the monster that I am, in fact it's what you secretly love about me.." Damon paused looking at her to see if the compulsion took effect, he tentatively kissed her to see how she would respond. Much to his delight she kissed him back her arms gently wrapping around his neck pulling him closer.

Damon moved his attention back to the throat biting down and drinking a bit of her blood, it was heaven. Elena moaned softly as he drank pulling him closer, pressing her body against him. He moved his hands to her legs wrapping them around his waist and using his vamp speed to go to his room where he tossed her down on his bed before he pulled his shirt off along with his pants, leaving him in his boxers. Damon crawled up the bed where Elena was nervously waiting for him, not nervous like before though, this was more of a self-conscious kind of nervous as her eyes raked over his mostly naked form taking in his tanned muscles. He pinned her arms above her head as he kissed her deeply, his tongue dominating her mouth drawing little mewls of pleasure from her. He released her wrists moving his hands down to gently pulled her shirt up and over her head and ridding her of her bra and pants at an inhuman speed.

"God you're beautiful" He smiled down at her blushing face. Damon leaned down and began licking and sucking on Elena's nipple biting down gently as he used his hand to massage her other breast earning him moans from her. He switched and began lavishing her other breast with the same attention he had given the other one. Giving her breast one last bite he kissed and nipped his way down her smooth stomach to where her panties where he placed a kiss over then before slowly pulling them down and tossing them away. Damon was rock hard at this point but wanted to tease her so she could hear her glorious voice beg him for completion. He moved his kisses lower to the inside of her thighs gently biting one then the other before he licked up her slit causing Elena to moan softly "Ah..Damon" He smirked and began expertly teasing her around her entrance with his tongue avoiding where she needed him to tough her the most. Elena bucked her hips up towards his mouth as he continued licking agonizingly gently enjoying every little mewl and moan that spilled from her mouth and the thrumming of her heart beat. Her hands found their way into his hair pulling his face closer to her "Damon please" she whimpered. "Please what Elena?" He questioned as he moved his mouth back to her thighs. "I need you" She whispered. Damon slipped a finger into her wet core "Here?" He asked beginning to pump his finger in and out of her. Elena just nodded moving her hips with his hand "More" she groaned. He slipped another finger into her his movements becoming rougher he let his tongue find her clit and began licking and sucking on her making her scream his name. "Damon! yes more please I need more!" Sensing that she was almost there Damon doubled his efforts bringing her over the edge ""Oh god!" Her hands pulled his hair as hard as she could as she rode out her orgasm. She was panting as he moved back up to look at her flushed face, feeling pride in his work. He positioned himself to enter her and leaned down to kiss her. "Damon!" He was confused how could she be talking when he was kissing her..

"Damon!" His heart sank as his surroundings began to fade, he was back at the bar with an angry Elena in front of him. "Damon! are you even listening to me!" His heart broke a little in his chest as he came back to reality he mumbled so quietly that Elena wouldn't be able to hear him as he got up in a daze walking away from Elena and the grill shaking his head "no, no, no, no, oh god it was just a day dream…" Even worse in his own daydream he had had to compel her.. His anger was gone and replaced with self loathing knowing that he would never be able to have Elena.

Author's note: Alright guys so there it is, sorry if it isn't that great I hope you enjoyed it. -Ana


End file.
